


Medic’s Drabble

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Whumptober 2020, day 30, faked wounds, no.30, the Tallest are dramaqueens, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Just some random thoughts a Medic on the Massive has.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Medic’s Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing. I got tired of all the injury stuff, LOL! So, this is just a few paragraphs of drabble/thoughts a medic might have.

Being a medic on the Massive meant that he was always busy and with the strangest variety of injuries.

Too long without breathing. Freezing. Both from being thrown out the airlock.

Bruises and concussions from being knocked out of the way, or thrown against something.

Scratches amongst smallers weren’t entirely uncommon either.

As head medic, he saw to everyone and their wounds. His crew worked diligently to get each and every one on their feet and back to work until the next time they visited the medbay.

Only rarely did he ever see the Tallest themselves, and then it was usually stomach aches or more often nothing at all - though he would  _ never _ accuse them of faking it. 

Instead, he gave them nothing more than a few tablespoons of juice cocktail and recommended they take a day off to rest and have a long, hot cleanzor bath.

Since it always worked, they were happy with him and his job, though busy, was good.


End file.
